lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eagle0585
Hey there, I removed a few of the details that you put on the Dreamwatcher page as it was information that can be found fairly easily (the split links off from the '?' and the location shows digs). If you're confused why I removed it or want to specify an opinion as to why you think it should be there let me know! Other than that, welcome to the wikia and I hope you continue editing with us! Andrea 19:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) That's okay. Just trying to help out fellow players sorry for editing before thinking to do a little more research.Eagle0585 19:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : No problem at all! Do you like the idea of the question marks displaying information out what Splits, Drops, and Capture values are? Andrea 19:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) That works fine I just wasn't paying attention kinda new at this. But this game just has so much to it and is so much fun {and annoying at times} I will try to pay more attention to what else is on the page before I try to change it.Eagle0585 19:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) New weapon pages. Howdy. I'm working on weapon page layouts this evening, and the reason your new page needs some tidying is that I haven't updated the page creation template yet (sorry, I knew there was something I'd forgotten). I'm probably not going to get around to that until tomorrow, so in the meantime I'll just take a quick look at your page... Ferret37 01:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :It's okay I am new I noticed some stuff was missing so I try my best I figure at least if I get it started with the correct general info that someone with more experience will probably fix it. I am trying to learn all of it but any advice you can give is always appreciated.Eagle0585 01:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Righty, your page format is sorted. All we need now is the information to go into it, which you have, and I don't! If you edit it now, you'll see that several of the template data fields need to be filled (that's where there's a blank space to the right of the "=" sign). Look at Template:Infobox Weapon for examples, or try editing an up to date page like Assassin's Dagger to see how it should look. To fill the bits under template disassemble, you'll have to go to a workshop and find out how much it costs to disassemble, and what components you get from it. I'm pretty certain this weapon can't be created, and I very much doubt that it can be upgraded. If that's the case, you can just delete those two sections. Good luck, and give me a shout if you get into any trouble. Ferret37 01:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How is that i fixed it up a bit but am missing the upgrade info because I don't have a FXXXing Dwarven Core yet so I cant see what it takes to upgrade it sorry about that part but like most people I have tried and tried to obtain one and just don't get lucky enough. Thanks for the help. Eagle0585 02:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Haha, don't worry about not having every little bit of data. There's a lot of that going on around here. I've made a couple of minor edits for consistency with the other weapon pages, and marked it as a stub, which will highlight to other users that there is stuff missing. If you should happen to find your Dwarven Core and finish it off before someone else does, just delete the line at the top of the page. Right, now all I've got to do is find some way of stopping it from displaying the Selling Price line... Thanks for the page, and I hope your future edits are a little less painful. Ferret37 02:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I know your busy working on weapons but here is another weapon Malystrix found in The Ancient Ruins that has a messed up coding I was thinking about trying to fix it by transfering the code form the one you helped me with but then I figured I might mess something up royally so I decided to ask about it first. Eagle0585 02:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) That's pretty much what I'm doing at the moment. The changes I made to the infobox earlier have messed up some existing pages so I'm working through the alphabet fixing them up (and adding information where I can). I've just finished "B" and I'm going to call it a night - it's gone 3am here and I've got a stock count at work tomorrow... So give it a shot. Don't worry about doing any damage, just use the "Preview" button before saving, and even if it all goes horribly wrong there's nothing you can do that can't be fixed. Same goes for any page really. Unless it's something that someone else is actually working on at the time, don't ask, just try it. Each page has its own talk page (the "Discussion" tab at the top right), so use that if you need to call for help. Let me know how you get on. Goodnight for now . Ferret37 03:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :what do you mean by "find some way of stopping it from displaying the Selling Price line." Sarmu 04:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, just needed another "if" statement. Done now. Ferret37 10:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC)